farmtownfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lets call him steve
Welcome Hi, welcome to Farm town Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:PizzaRestaurant.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 04:37, 17 May 2010 Facility Pages Hi there, yeah its nice knowing other people are helping towards the wiki, I’ve been following your edits during the course of the month, very nicely don’t, sadly I’m not experienced enough to know how to add everything to neatly how you have, but about 2 months ago this wikia was basically dead, i added into the Buildings page and a quick table of everything available and cost and then created the Facilities page, but as you saw, my tables were messed up, very nice work at revamping the whole thing. Don Matty :Thanks for the tips, ive been looking at your code aculy to find them coins pics Don Matty i was using File:Farm_Coin.png to add the coins and cash "Thanks for updating the Facilities and Products pages. Do you want to take point on creating the individual facilities pages? You did a nice job getting the Dairy Processing Plantpage going last month. Also do you have any suggestions as to the page layouts? Or new content? Lets call him steve 05:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC)" :Thanks. I'm trying to get the new facilities added in, very slow going though. I have a question... Where are you getting the pictures of the facilities? A.k.a. Bob 15:27, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Facilities con't I thought I would start with adding Facility pages (working on the Sushi Restaurant right now), hopefully getting them caught up. Eventually I want to add to the Ingredients pages. I think I have all of the facilities on my fourth farm, however, I have no clue how to send you there. I will make an attempt at getting jpgs of the facilities I have that aren't already in the media section.A.k.a. Bob 16:41, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Thanks, it took a bit to get the hang of editing the pictures (can't stand Paint and Fireworks can be a pain to use). If we add a photo gallery to each individual facility page we wouldn't need to add pictures to the tables; too much info in the tables might make it harder to read and the product pictures are larger than 80x80 (I think). On the other hand, pictures for all the ingredients on the ingredients page might be helpful for the more visually oriented people among us. I have no idea how to change the colours in the infobox, but I can reformat the individual facility pages so that they are all set up the same. I'm just going to copy and paste the tables from the Facilities page onto the individual pages, add photo galleries (as soon as all the photos are uploaded), and make sure each page is in the same order. It would be helpful if we could link the tables since I've noticed that a lot of the gifted ingredients don't have their sell prices entered; that's going to be a lot of updating. Maybe we should just put the tables on the individual pages rather than on both, with a bullet list of the products produced in place of the tables on the facilities main page. If anyone wants the production breakdown, they just go to the individual page to get it? In either case, I need to get the table copying done before I forget how they're set up :/ I know there was something else I wanted to mention, but do you think I can remember what it was? Aargh! Anyway, I'm going to get working on the facilities for now, and categorizing the pictures I uploaded. Tomorrow. A.k.a. Bob 04:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : What tables on the Facilities page? Sorry, I was half asleep when I wrote this. I meant the Products page, not Facilities. I think that the products page should look more like this rather than having all the tables, which are also on each individual facility page, repeated. : Please make a mock up on the Farm Town Sandbox page (after the bottom section) and then we can take it from there. ''I'll see what I can do. : ''Changing colors is easy, picking colors is the hard part for me. It's just a matter of changing the code. My colour sense sucks. : I like the Apple Tree set-up. A.k.a. Bob 20:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) AWOL admins I was thinking of asking for admin rights. Since you are another active user would you want them too or have any objections to me asking? Lets call him steve 18:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : No objections from me. It could come in handy having admin rights. While I'm here, do you think there would be any problems with adding a page for 'cheats'? Not out and out cheats but glitch exploitations like "crop layering". What's your opinion? A.k.a. Bob 20:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC)